


Date Night!

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Series: The Butler Did It [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: DI is a big brat, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, short story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack
Summary: E drags DI out on a date.
Relationships: DI/E
Series: The Butler Did It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167293





	Date Night!

E and DI were sitting in their house. DI was falling asleep when E looked at the time. He got up and stretched. DI blinked a little and looked at E with an eyebrow raised. 

“I have a surprise for you. Get up.” E said in response to the look. DI groaned and rolled onto the floor. E looked over at the thud. 

“I tired and want to stay.” DI said with his face buried in the carpet. 

“That’s not proper grammar. Get up and get dressed.” 

“Why?”

“It's a surprise.” E’s face split into a small smile. 

_“Fiiiiiiiiiiine.”_ DI stood up slowly. He walked to the closet and decided on a simple button down with jeans. E was wearing a black and red plaid shirt knee long skirt with a ruffled white blouse. Once DI was ready they walked out the door to their car. E drove them to a semi-formal restaurant where a waiter took them to a small room on the side with a table for two. 

“How long have you been planning this?” DI looked around the room. There was a door that was closed after the waiter left. Three candles sat in the middle of the table burning. The room was simply decorated. 

“After I suggested you took a break. We haven't been on a date in a while. You're always so busy.” E’s eyes were shining with love. DI knew that his face wouldn't make expressions while they were out. E was a private man. DI smiled. 

“Thank you.” The couple ordered their food and ate in silence. It was an enjoyable meal. After the restaurant, E drove them to a park. They walked down the path discreetly holding hands. It was a warm summer night with a pleasant breeze. DI drove home. They walked through the door and to their bedroom. DI changed into pajamas and flopped on the bed. E changed then climbed in. 

“Move up so I can put the blanket over us.” 

DI crawled up and kissed E. 

“Thank you. It was a nice date.” The couple laid down and cuddled falling asleep.


End file.
